Tender Kisses
by Lost-In-Tears
Summary: “How could you do that to her? What were you THINKING? When I told you to go and talk to Bella I DIDN’T mean go off and tell her you DIDN’T LOVE HER! I can’t believe you Edward!” I have never in knowing Alice herd her so infuriated.
1. Decisions

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight or New Moon

* * *

**

Decisions

My phone rang; I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice I hadn't talked to her since the day I … I can't even finish the thought.

"Hey sis. What's…?" She cut me off before I could finish what I was saying.

"How could you do that to her? What were you THINKING?? When I told you to go and talk to Bella I DIDN'T mean go off and tell her you DIDN'T LOVE HER!! I can't believe you Edward!" I have never in knowing Alice herd her so infuriated.

"I had to …."

"Bull Edward you could have done anything. You could have told her the truth… I warned you that leaving in the first place would be bad, but I just realized that you just made it A LOT worse." Alice Hollered

"I did it because I thought it would help her move on faster, She would hate me so much that she would WANT to move on. That's why I told her what I did." I replied

"Edward all you are is blind to the obvious..." She paused, "she loves you Edward!! I mean she really TRULY loves you and after what you did to her I'm not surprised that she's doing what she's doing now!! Edward …" I could tell that she didn't want to finish

"What?!?!" I demanded

"You have to come here and fix what you have done. You can't let poor Bella think that the reason you left was because you didn't love her…" She said in a calm voice

"I will do no such thing! It will just make things worse. She won't talk to me so what's the point? Even I know that you know that she won't talk to me."

"Edward you're only right about one thing … Ya she won't talk to you, but I know that I can fix THAT with no problem. So don't give me that. Even if you're back in town it will help. Please?"

"Alice please tell me you're not back in Forks??" I asked.

"Where else would I be... We all are. I was getting premonitions of Bella and they weren't good. I told Esme and Carlisle about them and they thought it was best we all come back. They think you should come back too, there's nothing we can do. It's all up to you Edward!" She paused waiting my response.

What was I going to do? What was I going to tell her? Could I fix what I had done?

I tried to read Alice's thoughts but she was blocking them from me.

"Screw this Edward I'm not fighting with you about this! You will be home in TWO and I MEAN TWO days Edward. If your not here in two days or less your going to have hell to pay. Trust me I WILL have permission to hurt you!" She Growled.

Before I could say anything she had already hung up the phone. I was left to sit in a sea of thoughts running through my head. What was happening in Forks that had Alice and the rest of my family so mad, there had to be more then just me lying to Bella, but what was it? What had I done to the one person I truly loved? Would she ever talk to me again? Was there anything I could do? I had to find out! Before anything happened I had to hunt. If I was going to be around her I needed to hunt there was no doubting that. So I got into my car and drove tell I found the nearest place I could find something to eat. I would spend my time hunting if I had to be back in Forks in two days. So I did a fast run and found a deer. It filled me for now, but there was no doubt that I would need to do another hunt before I saw her again.

The drive was long. It seemed a lot longer then two days. I wasn't complaining that it was long if anything it was a good thing. I had time to think of what I was going to do. I would go back to school again and see what would happen after that, I also had time for what I wasn't going to do. I wasn't going to go to her room and put her in shock. And I wouldn't drive myself crazy thinking about her. Well that was what I was planning.

I wasn't even out of the car fully yet and Alice was there waiting in front of the car glaring at me. She was happy that I was home from what I could tell from her thoughts were telling me. She was coming in for a hug but the next thing I knew was that my face throbed. I looked at her in sham.

"I Deserved that!" I confessed

"You deserve MUCH more then just a slap on the face. You're lucky that I'm fairly calmed down." She snarled.

"I know I am. Does she know that we're back in town?" I questioned

"No we all thought it was best that we all came back at once.

"You're probably right."

"You know I'm right!" She growled under her breath.

She didn't say anything but her thoughts on the other hand were saying quite a bit. We were inside now, everyone was there. They were all furious with me I didn't even have to listen to their thoughts. It was obvious. No one said anything to me. They were all to mad to say anything. Jasper and Emmett were thinking the same thing, thinking I needed to eat. They were right too... I was hungry, the deer didn't fill me up as much as I had thought. I nodded to both, and then we set off.

"You guys better be back later tonight, I'm not letting him waste anymore time then he has to." Alice braked.


	2. The Truth

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

* * *

Truth**

"Are you guys mad at me?" I questioned

"Who in their right mind wouldn't be mad at you?" Emmett growled.

Jasper glared at him, he wasn't arguing with him.

"All we want is for you to fix what you have done and we all want a relational reason of why you don't want to turn Bella. We all understand that you don't want to do it yourself but, there has to be more then just that. I mean I know how you feel when you're with her and I don't see why you won't change her. I mean really Edward you can't deny to me that the real reason you left is because you truly don't love her."

"I hope I can fix this…" I mumbled to myself.

"I don't know how to say it without sounding completely ridicules…"

"Edward don't give us that crap. We're your brothers everything you say is ridicules to us. All I know is that if you don't start explaining you're going to be going home sore." Jasper growled.

"Jasper calm down, But Edward, Jasper is right though and you KNOW it!" Emmett said

We were already at the clearing now. It was almost dark. It was a calm night. A great night for hunting. I could hear everything that was going on everything including what I was suppose to be talking about with my brothers. I didn't want to do this now. I didn't want to do this ever, I wasn't ready to say anything. I had to make time for me to think.

"Can we talk about this after we eat? I'm hungry I didn't realize how hungry I was till I now. The hunting was bad up there I couldn't ever find anything that appetized me." I hoped they would say yes, I needed time to think.

"Okay, But don't think you are going to get out of it" Emmett said.

I could smell a heard of deer near by. I told the others and they said ok none of us were pleased, Deer where none of our favorites. We all enjoyed bigger animals; they put up more of a fight. The wind shifted and Jasper was hit with the sent of a bear.

"Mmmm, Now THAT smells good!" Jasper said while licking his lips.

He took off. It took Emmett and I a min to realize that he had left; we were still finishing off our deer. By the time we had reached Jasper he had the bear pined to the ground. Emmett and I weren't surprised there, Jasper loves bear it's his favorite. Both me and Emmett were not all that hungry to go off and find our favorite meals so we all shared. Jasper didn't mind if we hadn't helped him he wouldn't have been able to finish the bear off. After we finished we all went and sat down, we couldn't go off running at full speed without letting our food settle.

"So get to explaining." Emmett commanded.

"I know, so what if when I change Bella and she changes other ways too and in ways I don't like? I mean what if she _different_? What if I don't love her when she's one of us, what if I only love her because she _is_ human?" I confessed.

"What do you mean by _different_?" Jasper asked confused

"What if her personality changes too? What if I don't like it?"

They looked at each other and started to laugh Jasper was rolling around laughing he was almost crying he was laughing so hard. Only if vampires could cry.

"Shut up! This isn't funny" I said as I whacked him on the arm.

He growled in response for me whacking him in the arm.

"Both of you stop it!" Emmett demanded. "But Edward you have to admit what you just said is funny, And Jasper you went a little over board with it."

"Yes Mom ..." Jasper and I said sarcastically. We both got hit for it

"Now to answer your question Edward! The only thing this is going to change about Bella is what she eats and the way she looks, not like she could get any paler." He chuckled

"You love her Edward you're not going to just stop loving her. You and everyone else knows she's going to become apart of our family, but we don't know when she will. That's up to you." Jasper said.

I can't believe that I even thought about this.

"Thanks guys. You two helped a lot and not to mention Alice's death threats."

"Yup, But we better start heading back before Alice thinks we killed you, but for some reason I don't think that would bother her right now." Jasper snickered.


	3. Confessions

**Confessions **

The run home was great. It was so beautiful, I could see every star in the sky, and everyone seemed extra bright. Maybe it was because it was so dark or maybe it was just me. I never really get a chance to look at the stars.

By the time we got back home it was around two in the morning. I didn't realize how long my brothers and I had been talking for. When I got inside I went straight up to my room. It hadn't changed since I left the day I left Bella in the forest. I put on a pair of fresh clothes. After that I tried picking up a book to read but that didn't work I ended up pacing the room. I couldn't help thinking about watching her sleep. She was always so beautiful while she slept. I missed her! I needed to be around her! I tried for another hour to not think about her. I was driving myself crazy. I couldn't take it anymore I had to see her!

I didn't even get all the way up to her window and I could smell her. I didn't realize how much I loved her smell. I could just picture it … Her in my arms again. Her hands tracing almost every inch of my body. The warmth of her body coming off her like a heater. I missed the way that she couldn't control her self around me. I missed the way her heart pounded faster when I came nearer to her. I missed everything about her!

I came in through her window like I always did. I was standing over her, before I had left her she was sleeping fine she wasn't screaming in her sleep anymore. She was sleeping great. I was standing at the foot of her bed and she was screaming in her sleep. She was having a horrible dream. I couldn't just stand there and watch her have a nightmare and scream and have her wake Charlie, Which was the last thing I wanted. So I leaned down to her ear and I just softly whispered that she was having a bad dream, hoping that she wouldn't wake up and she would just think it was herself talking in her dream. It worked she stopped screaming after that. I couldn't really see her. It was too dark but it didn't matter I was in the same room as her that all that mattered. I just sat there in the rocking chair like I use to do every night and just watched her sleep up until around five thirty. It was getting light outside and I didn't want to be there when she woke up.

Shortly after that I was in my room again and Alice was there waiting for me.

"Did you notice anything different about her?" She asked.

"No and I don't get what you meant by you couldn't even recognize her…"

All she did was softly laugh and walk away. There was about twenty minutes till I had to leave for school. So I put some other clothes on. I picked out an ivory long sleeved shirt and some jeans. I grabbed a jacket out of habit. It wasn't till I was in the car that i realized it was the same jacket that I had let her wear that night up in Port Angeles. I put in the back of the seat.

I was at school with in ten minutes. I went to the office so I could go get my classes. I didn't know why I needed it they weren't going to change from the ones that I had before I left. I did it anyways.

"Its nice to have you back Edward. Here are your classes. They didn't change from the ones you had before. Ms. Cope said.

"Thank you Ms. Cope. Have a nice day." I said as the first bell rang.

I was the last one in class. That didn't bother me. It's what I wanted. I walked in and there she was sitting in the back with an empty chair next to her. She was drawing on her notebook. Bella must have not noticed that I had walked in. She was different. She was wearing all black and she had a hood on, oh but her sent was just as sweet as I remember maybe even better. I pulled on the seat next to her and sat down. She must have been in her own little world because I was sure as hell invisible to her.

"Bella, will you please take off your hood." The teacher asked her

She looked up; she was tired I could tell she had dark circles around her eyes. Her eyes were emotionless they said nothing. They were blank.

"What?? Oh ya no problem." She said.

She slowly pulled off the hood. When it was off I gasped, too loudly in fact it caught her attention. She had cut her hair and dyed it. It was chin short. It was this midnight blue color. It was actually sort of pretty. She glanced up at me fast and looked back down. She didn't realize it was me. But then she looked back up at me slowly realizing who I was. Her eyes got wide and her mouth got tight.

"Hey Bella." I said calmly.

She didn't respond all she did was look away and laugh. This is one of the reasons why I want to know what she's thinking she's so unreadable. She had whispered something under her breath, it was something like, "It's just a dream now wake up."

"It's not a dream Bella." I whispered.

"If I wasn't dreaming you WOULDN'T be here."

We stopped talking. I wasn't about to get her in trouble because I needed to talk to her so I didn't say anything more. After forty five minutes of pure misery, the bell rang.

She was down the hall and I couldn't let her get away with out talking to her first so I caught up to her.

"Bella. I grabbed her arm and pulled her so she would face me. That wasn't such a good idea. I got another smack in the face.

"You can't just come back here and think that everything would be all better after what you did to me. I could see the water forming in her eyes. I can't and I will not deal with this now. Now let me GO."

She yanked her hand away form me. I let her go. I may have let her go but my gaze never left hers. We stood there in the hallway for like ten minutes. She was crying now. I took my hand and I touched her cheek and was going to whip away the tears that had escaped her beautiful eyes, but before I could she turn her face to the side.

"Don't… Please?" She pleaded.

"Bella come on, let's go talk some where. We have some stuff to talk about that cant wait." I took her by the hand and lead her to my car. I let go of her hand and opened the passenger door and she got in. I shut the door and walked around to my door.

"You can do this." I muttered to myself before I got into the car.

She had put the hood back on. She was hiding from me and I didn't know why. I didn't like it.

"Why did you leave like that? She asked while she whipped away tears. You may not have loved me but I at least thought you cared a little bit more then to just leave me like that."

"That's just it Bella… I do love you. I never stopped. I couldn't stop even if I tired."

"Why did you leave then and why did you tell me that you stopped loving me.

What did I do?"

"HA! Bella you didn't do anything. I was running away."

"Running away from what?"

She was looking at me now. I slowly pulled the hood off her head. She looked down as if she had something to be ashamed of. I gently glided my finger down the side of her cheek and under her chin. I stopped there and lifted her head up. I looked up into her beautiful eyes.

"I was running away because I didn't know what else to do. I don't know how to not be with you. You see I left because I didn't think that I loved you for you. I thought that I just loved you because you were human. I really do want to change you I mean it, its just when I thought about it I worried that I wouldn't love you the same way. Now I realize that I was being completely ridicules…. Can you ever forgive me?"

She glared at me. "Ha ha ha. You're funny."

"Funny?" I asked.

"Do you really think that I would give in that easy and fast? I just thought it was funny that you would even think I would forgive you the first day your back. You're lucky if I forgive you in two months."

"No but I was praying."

"Well then keep on praying, it's going to take a lot for me to forgive you."

"But you will forgive me … right? I said in a wary voice.

She didn't say anything she just smiled. You know one of those smiles that says, 'I'm going to have fun with this.' That's what her smile told me, but I could be wrong I have misread her looks.

"Bella you know if I could go back in time I would."

"Oh what would you do go back to the very first day you saw me and avoid me forever and never talk to me and never save me that day?

"BELLA…" I paused I didn't want to yell at her, "you know what I mean." I said in a calm voice

"Ya I know … "She sighed.

"So other then the obvious how is everything?" I said while she pulled up one of her sleeves and shoved her forearm in my face. Scars ran from her wrist all the way to her elbow. I ran one of my stone cold fingers over every single one of them. Some were new some were old, some were deep some were light. I didn't stop running my fingers over them.

"One question, why? I'm not wroth you doing this to yourself."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Will you EVER stop saying that? I hate it and you're SO wrong!! You're worth everything. You're everything to me, and if you're not with me I have nothing to fight for, not even Charlie or René When will you understand that you are the most important thing ever?" She yelled while yanking her hand from my grasp. She got out of the car and slammed the door. I was surprised I didn't think of this as one of her reactions. She almost ran in to her truck door. Before her hand gripped on the handle I swiftly picked her up off her feet and put her over my shoulder and walked over to the car.

"Put me down….. NOW" She screamed while she pounded with all her might on my back.

"No I will not put you down, if you're just going to run off again. I will hold you like this for hours if I have to. I'll take you to the house and lock you in my room till we finish this, God forbid if I have to come to that and you know I will.

She was still fussing and pounding on my back so I kept her over my shoulder.

"If I put you down, you promise me that you will get in the car?" I questioned.

She stopped fussing and pounding on my back. She sighed. Thank god it was actually starting to hurt.

"I will take that as a yes." I chuckled while I put her on the ground next to the car. Her face was a bright scarlet color and her hair was a mess it was covering her eyes, It looked like a rats nest and she was out of breath.

"Now look what you've done." I said while running my hands through her hair to get all her hair out of her face so she could see. I put my hands on her shoulders." Now take a few deep breaths and please get into the car." I opened the door, she got in." Thank you"

I got in the car also. I sat down and I looked at her.

"By the way…." I grabbed a strand of her hair. "What have you done to your hair?" I teased.

I started the car, and I took off out of the school parking lot. I wasn't sure what she wanted to do. I didn't know if she was hungry, or if she wanted to go see the others, or if she wanted to talk more.

"Good I'm glad you don't like it." She said with a grin

"I never said that…. I just asked what you did to it." She cocked an eyebrow.

"So you like it?" She questioned with a smile.

"Actually surprisingly yes I do. The color is quit gorgeous with your skin tone and the length is well… short, but I like it and its just hair it will grow back." I winked

She just smiled and put on her hood.

"Will you please stop putting that ratcheted thing on your head? It makes me think your hiding from me and I don't like the feeling."

"Ya I'm sorry." She said while pulling of the hood.

"So, would you like to go see everyone or would you rather eat and talk some more?"

Bella's eyes got wide and full of life she smiled I mean REALLY smiled.

"Everyone's back?" She questioned playfully.

"Ya they were back before I was even."

"YES I want to go see them!"

"Okay well I just read Alice's thoughts and she knew I was going to be bringing you back so she and everyone went hunting so no one is going to be home for an hour or two is that ok? Or would you want to eat and then go to my house when everyone's there?

"Umm… I guess it's fine if we go to the house now, but I just have one question."

"Okay shoot."  
"When was the last time you went hunting?" She questioned.

I chuckled. "Last night, before I…" I didn't want to tell her that I was at her house last night. I was driving over 104 miles per hour and we were almost there and to my shock Bella had yet to comment on my driving speed.

"Before you what Edward?" I didn't say anything. "DAMNIT Edward, push the breaks before you kill me while you run into the front of your house!! Edward do it now!" I slammed on the breaks in a cool manner as if I just had inttended to do that._ What just got into me?_

We got out of the car and I wanted to run. I had too much energy inside me and I felt as if I didn't do something about it I would explode. _I wonder if Bella would feel up for a run. Hmmm maybe we could just go around the house and then up to my room?_

"Do you feel up for a run? It will be a short one don't worry. I just need to burn off some energy."

Before she could answer I knew should would protest I had picked her up. She hated it when I wanted to run with her on my back. I was running at full speed around the house, I could hear her breathing heavy. Her breath smelt heavenly. She nestled her head into my shoulder her cheek was pressed up on my neck. Her warmth was rubbing off on me and it felt outstanding. I didn't want to stop running but Bella was digging her nails into my chest so I took that as a hint she wanted me to stop. I ran to the house and put her in my room and then ran back down stairs to get her something to drink. She had to be thirsty. I back up ran upstairs and stood in the door way smiling. She was sitting cross legged on my futon. _God she gorgeous!_ I must have looked completely idiotic because she was laughing at me. I had been running to fast that the drink I had brought up for her had spilt down the front of my shirt.

"You know you should really watch how fast you're going… You could run into something … or spill something on yourself." She teased playfully. I growled softly under my breath showing off my teeth she teasingly growled back. I started to peel off my shirt.

"Umm uh I'll wait outside." Bella stammered while trying to make it to the door without breaking her gaze from the floor. I stepped in front of her and she bumped into me. She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. I brushed your cheek with the side of my hand and within seconds I had silently picked her up and place both of us on the futon with her on my lap. I passionately kissed her soft perfect lips. I knew what I had done and I knew that I would be regretting it when she slapped me for it. It never came though. It was quite almost too quite. It almost made me think that she had left, but she was warming my cold stone body with the heat that was coming off her. I opened my eyes and there she was sitting on my lap gazing at me and had the most stunning smile on her face. I couldn't stop falling in love with her, it seemed every time I looked at her I fell harder and harder for her. All I could do was smile at her.

"It looked like you were waiting for something. I didn't know what you were waiting for, so I just let you be I didn't think I should ask so I didn't, But now that you've opened your eyes,,, what were you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for you to slap me or something. I wasn't sure how you were going to react to that."

"You know I should have slapped you but I don't want to hurt you. You've hurt me enough for it to affect both of us." She wasn't on my lap anymore. She was standing at the shelf with all my CDs she picked one out and handed it to me. I got up and put it in. Bella was on the futon she was holding one of her knees. I tried to sit next to her but with her opposite leg she pushed me away. I didn't want to be away from her. I wanted to be near her forever I just didn't know how to be. I tried to sit on the floor against the wall facing her, we talked about school, family, everything that had happen after I left, we talked about everything. We talked for about an hour. I couldn't stand it any longer. _I want her; I want to be next to her!_

Before I made up my mind, we sat in silence until Bella started to sing along with the song._ She may not be able to walk a straight line but she could sing, she isn't half bad._

"Bella…"

"Yes Edward" she was with a smile.

"I love you." I said in a calm passionate voice. She smiled at me but the smile soon faded.

"I do to, but there's just one problem."

"And what would that be?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"You're a vampire and I'm hum…" I cut her off before she could finish that sentence.

"I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter. I want to be with you and I can't stand it like this, I Thought I could handle it for now but I just CANT. I'll control myself, I promise." I confessed.

"That's just IT! I don't want you to control yourself! I want to be with you… I just want to be with you fully."

"What do you want me to do?" _Dumb question_

"You can either turn me in the next 2 weeks or you can find yourself and new human to fall in love with." I could see the tears form in her eyes.

"Bella don't do this and please don't cry."

"I love you so much you have no idea, but it can't be like last time. You either turn me or I say goodbye… forever.

We were standing in front of each other now and she took my face in her warm smooth hands and tilted my head and placed her warm lips on my cold cheek, and then walked away.


	4. Happieness Can Happen Even For A Vampire

**Disclamer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

* * *

**

Happienss Happens Even For A Vampire

The last two days went by terribly slow. I spent ever moment of the two days thinking on what I was going to do. I watched Bella sleep every night, the first two nights were the same she tossed and turned and screamed all night. For some reason I knew today would be different.

It was Saturday. It was going to be a terribly sunny day so I decided I would take Bella to the clearing. She loved it at the clearing. I got dressed and went downstairs. Alice was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. She was overly happy today.

"Good morning Edward!" She said with and overly high pitched squeal. She skipped to the living room was and pranced around the room. I cocked an eyebrow at Jasper to see if he knew what was up with Alice he just merely nodded his head no.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" I asked while she pranced around Jasper and I.

_"I know what's going to happen today."_

She knew I was reading her mind. She just smiled at me, and stuck her tongue at me. I just rolled my eyes. I looked at Jasper and he seemed just as annoyed as I was.

"She's been like this for the past THREE hours! She won't tell anyone what she's so happy about. There's no way your going to get it out of her, trust me I have been trying and if she won't tell me… she's locked." Jasper sighed as he watched Alice prance around the house,

"Alice?"

_No so don't even ask Edward, I'm not telling anyone it's too much of a risk that it won't happen._

"If you wont tell me will you PLEASE stop prancing around the damn house, Your driving me and jasper nuts and I've only been with your for five me I can only imagine how nuts Jasper is right now." I grabbed her by the wrist and sat her down on Jaspers lap. He locked his arms around her to keep her there.

"You're going to have fun with her" I said with a sarcastic voice.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with her if she doesn't calm down." He growled softly in her ear, she playfully growled back.

"Okay well I'll see you later."

_Sooner then you think_

I ran to Bella's house and instead of going through her window I knocked. I knocked on the door a few times and know one answered. So I opened the door. It was dark down stairs know one was down here so went up stairs. I checked Bella's and Charlie's room she wasn't in either. There was only one more place to look. I went down the hall to the bathroom. The shower wasn't running, and I door was creaked up. I couldn't hear anything so I just pushed the door open I was pretty sure she was just brushing her teeth. I was TERRIBLY wrong! There she was standing in front of the shower facing me with her eyes closed, letting the water drip off her perfect body. I was stunned, she was absolutely perfect! Not like I had doubts but to see her in her full glory was fantastic. For once in my life I couldn't move or speak.

_I'm going to kill Alice! I can't believe she didn't tell me about this. This must have been why she was so happy._

Bella's eyes were still closed I'm glad her eyes were closed because both my mouth and eyes were quit open. I decided that standing there dumbfounded wasn't the best idea; I didn't want her to have another reason to hate me.

_Oh god!! Please let me feet work!_

I went to turn around but it seemed that my feet weren't quite ready to move yet but my mouth seemed plenty ready.

"Wow…" I was all I could say and I didn't even mean to say it.

"OH MY GOD! EDWARD GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" She yelled while slamming the door in my face!

"I'm SO sorry!" I emphasized so. "I didn't mean to walk in on you like that; I swear I just thought you were brushing your teeth."

"As long as your sorry and you swear you didn't mean to walk in on me. I guess its ok."

She walked out of the bathroom in just a towel and walked straight to her room and walked straight back to the bathroom with a handful of clothes.

"You know you don't just have to stand there. You can go in my room and wait for me there." She said through the door.

"Umm… uhh ya…" was all I managed to get out. I walked to her room and sat on the edge of her bed re living what I had just seen. I swear if I could pant I would be right now like a dog. God she was beautiful. My mouth was hanging open again and I caught myself right before Bella came into the room. Well that's what I thought.

"I see you enjoyed my show and tell… Now it's your turn." My mouth dropped again.

_Is she serious? Oh my god I'm going nuts! Not she NOT serious …. Or is she?_

I must have not shut my mouth because of what she said. "Edward it's just a joke… but if you want to show, I wouldn't mind, it's only fair." She teased playfully. She stood there in front of me in a posture as if she was asking me for my approval of what she's wearing. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of low riders jeans.

_I definitely approved!! The neck exposure wasn't even bothering me it just made me want to kiss her even more._

I grabbed her and hand up her on my lap, she didn't stay very long she moved to a more comfortable position. She faced me and up her knees on the bed and gently kissed my lips and worked to my neck. Her lips were so warm, I loved it.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

I didn't say anything I just picked her up and put her up against the wall and pined her hands above her head. I leaned down and gave her a rough but semi-sweet kiss. I kissed her neck and softly said in the voice I know she loves.

"I've made up my mind"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

I softly kissed her neck once more and then bit her neck just a little not hard enough to tare the skin.

"Right now, Here?" I could hear her smile.

"No silly."

"When and where? She questioned

"Today up at the clearing. If that's okay with you."

"Really … or are you just messing with me?"

"Yes Bella, we have almost a week of from school and that will give you time to get use to everything. If that's ok I mean if you don't want me to I wont."

"Who's going to turn me?" She sounded concerned.

"Who do you think?" I said something off my pearly white fangs, growling just a little bit. I let go of her hands and let her back from the wall. She was smiling though she was crying.

"Bella sweetheart, why are you crying? Do you want Carlisle to do it? Do you know trust me?" I didn't know what she was crying about.

"YOU'RE going to turn me…. I'm HAPPY!!

"I don't want anyone else to do it mean if you're going to be my mate for life I think I should be the one that changes you. Don't you think?" I smiled.

Bella had the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

"So what would you like to do today since it is your last day your going to be human." I questioned." We're going to be doing everything that cute little head of yours can think of."

"Well, if it's up to me… The first thing I would like to do is this…" She walked to me and stood right in front of me. I looked at her curiously.

_What is she doing?_

She put both of her small warm hands on my marble chest and tried to push me. I didn't budge.

_What is she trying to do?_

"Edward you said we were going to do everything think my cute little head could think of. Well this is something that my cute little head thought of. You'll like it's I promise. I know you'll like it … You did before."

"Okay but I don't know what you mean about before."

She just smiled and continued to push me to her bed, she undid my shirt and slid her hands over my chest and up to my shoulders and pushed my shirt of the rest of the way. She made me sit down and she got into my lap and wrapped her arms around me. Bella berried herself in my chest. We sat like that for a few minutes and then she sat up and took my head in her hands and tilted my head so that my ear rested on her throat. She was breathing at a normal pace, until I gently kissed her throat and her heart started to pound. We must have stayed like that for an hour. She ran her fingers up and down my arms. The silence broke every once in a while from Bella's giggles. She would giggle every time I kissed her.

She looked up at me. "Do you remember now?" She said while her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"Of course I do! You know I'm going to miss how warm you make me feel."

"I will too."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the closest I'll ever be to heaven… No wait…. You are my heaven, you're my angel, you're my everything, and you always will be forever and beyond. I'm taking a vow; I will always and forever be yours."

"I vow to you that I will always and forever be YOURS." The tears that she was crying were tears of happiness. I picked her up and stood her on her feet, I took one of her hands and I got down on one knee. I put my other hand in my pocket. Bella's eyes got wide and she was smiling.

"Are you going to ask me to marry you?" She asked with a grin.

"I know how you know feel about getting married at a young age, so know I'm not asking you to marry me … yet but, I would like to know if you would promise me something?"

"Anything…"

"Will you promise me that one day we will get married and from that moment on will be each others everything… Not like we aren't now, Will you promise to be mine forever and know one else's?" I asked her with a HUGE smile

_Please oh please let her say yes. _

I pulled my hand out of my pocket and in it was a little black box, I opened it and what was in it was a silver band, on the outside it said _Bella & Edward forever in love _and on the inside it said _till death. _Bella was crying I couldn't help from smiling. She whipped away her tears. She was all red and it was getting worse because she was smiling.

"Yes… yes yes Edward I promise!" She yelled in excitement.

I had the biggest smile on my face; this was the happiest moment I had ever experienced. I couldn't stoop smiling and it wasn't helping that Bella's cheeks were turning a bright crimson.

(She's beautiful when she's smiling.)

"Come on let's get out of her and do something." I took her hand and cradled her like a new bride and I took off running


	5. Tears and Smiles

**Tears and Smiles**

I took her to the house I put her down at the front steps, she ran inside screaming.

_Wow she didn't fall_

"Alice, Alice, ALICE!!!!" She screamed.

"What? What's wrong? What did you do NOW Edward?" She said sarcastically

"I didn't do anything well I sort of did…."

"He didn't something incredibly sweet. And well I've missed you. I wanted to see you." She pulled Alice into a hug. She quickly pulled back.

_I wonder when the last time she ate was._

"Bella she ate earlier today."

"What?"

"You asked when the last time Alice had eaten was."

"Not out load I didn't."

_Was he lying when he told me he couldn't read my thoughts?_

"I wasn't lying Bella! I would never lie to you!"

"Stop that!" She demanded. I did what she asked but I still couldn't figure out why I could read her thoughts now and I couldn't before.

"Oh My God! Bella WHAT… Have you done to your hair?" Alice screamed while picking up a strand of hair.

She frowned "So you don't like it I take it?"

"No and I will just have to fix it."

"Alice no I don't want you to fix Bella's hair, I like it the way it is."

_Are you kidding me?_

"No I'm NOT kidding Alice, so there you're not touching her hair."

_Will they just stop bickering?_

"I'm sorry Bella we'll stop."

"WILL YOU STOP IT???" She yelled so load I would have thought that she would have blown a window out or at least an eardrum.

_Is that Bella down stairs screaming?_

"EMMETT!!" I yelled." Ya she's down here you should come…" Before I could finish she had been picked up by Emmett and he was spinning her around like a little kid.

"I'm so glad my big brother fixed things with you, we've all miss you terribly Bella."

_Awe thanks but I wish you would put me down… I can't breath._

"Emmett, she can't breathe." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella." Emmett put her back down.

"Where is everyone?" Bella questioned

"There out hunting, I don't think there going to be back tell much later tonight." Alice replied.

"Oh… okay."

"So what would you like to do Bella?"

"Can I bower your cell phone?" She asked. I tried to read her thoughts but I couldn't. She caught on fast on how to block me out.

"Ya... but do you think you could unblock me from your thoughts? I like reading your mind. Your reactions are so adorable!" I handed her the phone and ran my finger down her jaw line. She started smiling again.

"Umm let me think…"

_No_

She stuck her tongue at me in amusement. She turned around and was dialing the phone. I wasn't going to let her get away with sticking her tongue at me for the second time today and for blocking me from her thoughts after just a short time of being amused by her reactions.

"I can play that game to you know…" I said playfully walking to her and running my hands down her side. She was trying to hard not to laugh, but it got to the point that it didn't bother her anymore.

"Hey dad"

"Um do you think I could stay at the Cullen tonight?

"Okay thanks dad, I'll see you then and don't worry I'll tell her" She said to Charlie and then hanging up and turning to Alice and Emmett and I.

"There now that's settled … We can do anything you want. I'm staying over tonight." She looked at Alice and smiled. Bella knew what was coming next. We all knew what was coming next.

"SLEEPOVER!" Alice screamed with joy and grabbed Bella's hand and they were spinning around. Bella was getting dizzy I could tell but she was happy and then all of a sudden they let go of each other and they both land on there butts. They were laughing hysterically at each other.

"OUCH!" They both said while getting up. I didn't realize what had happen I was sitting at the piano thinking about what Bella had just said … She was staying the night, where would she stay? Would she stay with me or Alice, what was going to happen? I was overly excited, she had never stayed the night unless she was hurt and that was only that one time. I was zoning out now daydreaming on what was going to happen and what I WANTED to happen.

"EDWARD! You're not going to keep her locked up in your room all night so get those thoughts out your damn head!" Alice said laughing at how Bella reacted to what she had said to me.

"Hey I may be a vampire… but I'm still I guy…every guy thinks about their girl and it's not a bad thing." I said with an evil smile.

What is he thinking? Should I be scared?

Bella had her mouth wide up. I just looked at her and gave her an evil smile and glowed playfully at her.

"Edward stop scaring the poor girl." Emmett said walking up stairs. He was going back upstairs to finish the book he was reading.

"Edward…. I'm taking Bella shopping. We'll see you later." Alice said while taking Bella's hand and started walking to the car.

"Why? What for?" I asked in curiosity.

"Why? Because what's a sleepover without sweets?

I ran up to Bella and took her by the hand and tried leading her to the other way, I kissed the top of her head and leaned down to her neck and inhaled.

_Intoxicating_

"I've got enough sweets thank you very much." I said while licking my lips. Bella looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

_What does he think is going to happen?_

"Nothing we both don't want to happen sweetie"

"Stop that!" She growled. I playfully growled back at her and held her a little tighter.

"Oh you guys. Will you get a ROOM?" Alice said.

"Ok we will." I started walking away. I was happy to take Bella to my room and keep her there; she'd be my little toy.

_My god I want her._

"Hey no, Bella come on… we're going to go to the store." Bella tried to move but I just wouldn't have that. I didn't want to be away from her. I had been away from her for almost six months I couldn't stand being without her near me. She tried again. I wouldn't let her go.

_If you want anything at all to happen tonight, I would let go of me if I were you and if you don't, nothing will happen and you might just get a knee in an unpleasant place._

_Bella's POV._

He was looking at me and I could tell he read my thoughts, His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped, I could tell what he was thinking… How could she even think about doing that to someone she loves. He let go of me I could tell he didn't want to but he knew I wanted to go with Alice.

"That's what I thought." I muttered as I skipped to Alice's side. Where was this self confidence coming from? Was it because I knew that Edward was going to turn me? Was it because I was going to be apart of his family and I would be forever? I wanted to know where all of it was coming from. All I know is I totally like the effect it's having on Edward.

Alice and I were in the car now. It seemed to take us only four seconds to get there. Edward maybe the fastest runner in the family but Alice was by far the fast driver in the family.

"So Alice I know you had a vision about today. You had to have had. Can I ask you what it was about?"

"Umm it was just about Edward turning you tonight. I was so happy this morning. I was driving poor Jasper nuts. It was sort of funny though."

"Did you see anything else… say maybe a shower sense?" I coked a eyebrow at her. Alice looked at me and the suddenly busted out laughing. I had to admit that the face I had made was funny. I started laughing to I could help it Alice has such a contagious laughing.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she laughed.

"Truly you don't know what I'm talking about?" Alice grabbed a bag of popcorn and then we went and got some more junk food. We got the ships and the soda.

"Yes I truly have no idea what your talking about. Now tell me what happen.

"He WALKED IN ON ME!" She looked at me with a face that said… are you kidding me?" I wasn't wearing anything Alice. I was standing there letting the water drip off and I had my eyes closed. I didn't even know he was there. He could have been there for five minutes for all I know." Alice only laughed at me.

"Alice this isn't funny!"

"Bella …" She chocked." YES it is what was he doing when you opened your eyes?"

I mimicked him. I stood there by the car with my mouth wide open and my tongue hanging out and my eyes all huge. I looked like a love stricken puppy or a child on Christmas waiting to open the first present. We got into the car, still laughing. We got to the house grabbing our sides laughing continually.

"Alice I thought we told you no more happy pills?" Edward and Emmett teased. They were in the living room." What are you two laughing about?"  
Alice looked up at him and back at each other winking at each other, then we looked back up at him and started laughing. We gave him the same look I showed Alice.

Edwards POV

I read Alice's thoughts.

_Love stricken puppy_

I read Bella's thoughts.

_Love stricken puppy_

Neither of them made scene. Then all of a sudden it clicked.

"I am NOT!"

"You don't even know what we're talking about." We teased.

"Well then what are you guys talking about?"

"Walk in" Was all me and Alice said. They walked to the kitchen still laughing and giggling. I have never seen Bella so happy; the only thing I didn't like about it was on my behalf.

"BELLA!" I growled. "How could you? Why would you tell her" "I whined.

"Oh stop it you baby. Your not going to die of embarrassment so stop whining" Bella teased from in the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed Bella by the side and held her. I bit down on her neck and little and kissed it. I was preparing myself for what I was going to have to do later. It was getting easier and easier each time.

"I am not a baby!" I growled playfully

"Yes…" She grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned around to face me." Yes… you are." She said while throwing popcorn in my face. She got away from me but I grabbed her before she could stand behind Alice

"ALICE!" She screamed. "HELP ME!"

Alice walked towards us slowly and growling and get in position to pounce. Her hands were behind her back and playful smile creeping up on her angel like face.

"Don't even try it Alice... You're no match for me." I growled playfully.

"Do it Alice!" Bella screamed happily.

"HEY! I thought you liked being around me?"

"I do but…." Before she could finish Alice had grabbed Bella's hand and thrown popcorn in my face AGAIN and was running with Bella up the stairs. I ran after them I would have caught them if I hadn't been so shocked about MORE popcorn being thrown in my face. By the time I got to Alice's door it was slamming in my face. I tried opening it but it was locked. I pounded on the door for a few minutes; they weren't opening up the door. I was trying to keep my temper at a good temp

"Bella…. Alice... You both know well that I could take this door in a second. So why keep me out? Do you really want a door to clean up?"

"He would never! " Bella whispered." He's too much of a baby" She yelled playfully throw the door. Before the could start laughing I had take the door down and grabbed Bella an was running to me room. I put her down on the futon and went back to the door and shut and locked it.

"What do you think your doing?"

"You know this isn't fair? I growled playfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't play with you the way I want. You've been very happy all day. It's been very hard for me not to pounce on you all day. You are VERY sexy when you're happy." I had her pined down on the futon now. I was softly biting on her neck and licking the area I was planning to bite. I looked up at her and gave her a wicked look. She only blushed. I continued to gently bit on her neck. I could hear her heart beat faster and faster with each bit. I licked her neck all the way to her cheek; she slightly turned her head to the side to break my contact. I looked down at her with eager eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked.

"Before I change you I want to spend a few hours in your warmth. That's what I'm doing." She just smiled and I continued to kiss her and hold her in my arms. She was so warm. That what the one thing I wasn't sure I wouldn't be able to live without. It was four in the after none, we stayed there for hours, she finally feel asleep. She laid there on my bed asleep making cute little sounds and mumbled words I didn't really understand; she said she loved me a few times. That's the only thing I really didn't understand. She was gorgeous; I had to do something to distract me from my urge to just take her right then.


	6. Imagination

**Imagination**

My thoughts overwhelmed me in my slumber.

_What if this was all a dream? What if he hasn't come back? What if I'm just torturing myself? What if I was still lost in all my pain? Why was I doing this to myself? I knew when I wake up that they wouldn't be here. The Cullen's wouldn't be here trying to help me fix myself. Edward wouldn't be trying to convince me that he still loves me._

I woke up crying. I had been asleep for what seemed to be days, I hadn't realized how sleep deprived I was. I felt good to have a good sleep for once. I looked the room I was in. I didn't recognize it at first. It wasn't mine and it wasn't Edwards. It was Alice's. I never realized how bright it was but, all there rooms were bright. I got up and walked to the door, I caught my reflection on a mirror my hair was a mess. I ran my fingers through it a few times and decided that that was the best it was going to get. I walked down the hall, Edwards's door was wide open and there was a horrendous amount of noise coming from it. I was just about to look in but, Emmett picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"You're not allowed in there yet, we're not done yet." He said placing me on the couch. I looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Why am I not allowed in there? What aren't you guys done with yet?" I crossed my arms.

"You'll see later but for now, you and Alice will be going out for a few hours. So, Edward and I can finish before you guys get back here."

"Emmett…" I pouted.

"Bella… Edward is trying to make things right with you. Will you please just let him? "He begged.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Alice get down here. Bella's awake." Alice came running down the stairs with a huge smile and keys in hand.

"C'mon." She said dragging me to the car, I got in and she sped off.

"So what are we doing?"

_That was a stupid question to ask_

"Shopping of course, you're going to need some new clothes for after you're changed. You're going to be a lot smaller." She looked up at me and smiled. I just giggled because I knew she was right.

"I can't wait."

"I can't earthier. I'm going to have a new sister." Alice smiled.

Edwards POV

"Edward!" Emmett hollered." The girls are gone."

"Okay then get up HERE and help me."

Emmett ran upstairs and finished hooking up the new stereo I got. It was really big but I was loud.

"Emmett will you grab the other side of the futon and help me take it down into the guest house, we need to get the spare bed in here." Emmett grabbed it and help me with moving the bed. Emmett and I completely re did my room. It was looking pretty good. I thought. I replaced the futon with a queen sized bed. The sheets are a dark blue and the comforter was a deep forest green. I put a desk in one off the corners. I placed my laptop that I never used on it. The room still looked a little bare. I didn't know what was missing; I didn't spend much time in my room.

"Thanks Emmett for all your help."

"No problem, I just hope Bella likes it." He said walking out the door. I walked into the walk in closet and rearranged my clothes so that when Bella moved in after faking her death she would have room for her clothes. I sat on the bed for awhile just looking at the room to see if I could figure out what it was missing, I couldn't. I decided that was would burn a CD. I had nothing else to do tell the girls got home.

Bella's POV

Alice and I had been out for almost three hours. We had been to a bunch of stores. We went to Rave, Wet Seal, Hollister we even went into Spencer's and Hot Topic. In Spencer's I found a really kick ass shirt that even Alice told me I had to get. It was black and it said in bloody font

"Don't worry… I only Bite." So I got it and we then went into Hot Topic. Neither of us thought that we would get anything there but we did. Even Alice found something she liked. I found a few really cute corsets. One was a silk turquoisefloral print with black strips down the side. The second one was a white pink and black plaid corset vest. I also got a really cute plaid skirt. After Hot Topic we went into about 5 more stores. She would pile me up with clothes and shove me into a dressing room. A lot of the clothes were really nice. I was for once in the mood for shopping. After Victoria Secrets I had had enough.

"Alice? Do you think we could go home now? I have had enough shopping for now." I asked.

"Sure" I wasn't expecting that. I thought she would have complained and tried to get me to stay longer but, she didn't.

"Really?"

"Ya, you didn't fight with me about shopping today so ya we can leave and besides if I don't get you home soon Edwards going to have a hissy fit." We both new it was true. So we headed to the car and piled everything in and Alice sped off. Alice took her time getting home, I think she knew I didn't quite want to go home yet. She knew I need to think, she knew that we I got home Edward would not be letting me go to sleep. I gazed out the window lost in thoughts.

_This isn't a dream, they really are back in town. My mind isn't playing cruel tricks one me. My imagination went wild all the time and they always felt so real, so I thought that it was just me but, I was wrong, Edward was back and trying to make things better with me._

"Bella… Are you okay?" Alice said while pulling into the drive to find Emmett and Edward right in the middle of a game of catch tackling each other, snarling. Jasper, Rose, Emse, and Carlisle didn't seem at all bothered by it. It looked like they didn't see them. I got out of the car and looked at Alice, we were worried.


	7. Are You Ready?

**

* * *

**

**Are You Ready?**

Edwards POV

The wind shifted, I could smell her it didn't help that it was staring to rain it just made her snet stronger, they were home. I let go of Emmett but, I couldn't just let him win so I pushed him on his ass. I attempted to run to Bella but of course Emmett grabbed my ankle. I growled at him to warn him not to do it but, to my luck he did it. Within seconds of me snarling at him I was face down in the grass. I growled at Emmett. I looked up at Bella she was making her way slowly to us with Alice, she raised an eyebrow with curiosity to what Emmett and I were doing on the ground tackling each other.

_What in the world are you doing?_

"Winning" I yelled and ran to her. I picked her up and lifted her above my head. She was beautiful in the rain. It was only sprinkling. She dropped her bags. Everyone was looking at me like I was nuts.

_Dude she's only been gone a few hours._

Bella was giggling she looked down at me with pleading eyes.

_Put me down …. Pleeeeeaaseeee?_

I slowly put her down. I pulled her close breathing her sent in even more. Her sent was heavenly. I leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"I've missed you… and your smell is driving me_ …. Wild_." I grabbed her bags and ran up to our room and placed them on the floor. When I got back to the front yard Esme was giving Bella a huge hug.

"So how was your hunting trip?" She inquired.

"It was good; it was nice to get away."

"HA! Speak for yourself. You had Esme there with you." Jasper said while pulling Alice in for a passionate kiss.

"Bella… did I tell you yet that your hair looks really good like you have it?"

"No…"

"Well it does."

"Thanks" Rose gave Bella a hug. I hadn't seen Rose act like this towards Bella before. She really never liked her.

_I guess that I should be nice to her now; I mean she is going to be family soon._

I smiled at Rose she nodded at me. I'm glad that she was going to try and be nicer to Bella. Rose let her go. She came and stood in front of me and rested her forehead on my shoulder. I grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to me.

"I'm going to go up to your room, ok?" She asked me.

"Don't you mean _our_ room?"

"Okay then I'm going to go up to _our." _She teased.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I need a few human minutes. Okay?" I sighed.

_Come up in a few minutes, and you can help me put away the clothes I got okay?_

"Okay Sweetheart." I kissed her and she left and made her way to the house.

"So are you going to change her tonight?" Carlisle asked. I grinned at his question. "I'll take that as a yes then. Where are you going to do it? You are going to do it here right?"

"Yup" I nodded.

"OH MY GOD, WOW. I'll have to get Bella to give me that song." Alice said randomly. I looked at her funny." Sorry just had a vision"

"Oh what?" we all asked.

"Go up to your room and you'll know what." I ran to my room I cold hear music playing, I had never heard it before. I walked into the room and they had just started to sing. Bella was in the bathroom

"_Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me  
and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough, you're out of bounds  
I want to you smothered, want you covered, like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than Fed Ex, never reaching apex like Coca-Cola stock you are  
inclined to make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time"_

Just as Bella came out of the bathroom the chorus began. The chorus was even better then the other part of the song, only because Bella was singing it. Her eyes were closed of course so she couldn't see me. It was quite funny, until she sang, the lyrics made my jaw hang open.

"(do it now) you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (do it again now) you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel (gettin' horny now)" She sang. She opened her eyes and began to blush. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"So should I take that song as a hint?" She was biting on her lower lip not answering me. I grabbed her by the neck, not hard and kissed her. Oh how I wanted her to open her mouth but, she wouldn't. It was driving me nuts." Bella… please?" I whined. We began kissing again and she eventually opened her mouth our tongues colliding. Her hands made there way to my hair, twisting her fingers in my hair. One of my hands was on the arch of her back and the other was running along the inside of her thigh. I pushed her back onto the bed so she was laying down and I was on top of her, are bodies rubbing against each others. One of her hands made its was to my belt and started to undo it, I pulled back.

"Bella we cant… Not until I change you" She sighed" You want me to do it now I will" She didn't answer to I took it as a yes. I tilted her head to the side so her beautiful neck was exposed. "Are you ready" I said excitedly, I knew what the answer was going to be

"No."

* * *

So If any of you were woundering what the song was that was playing when Edward came into the room it was The Bad Touch By the Bloodhound Gang. So i hope you guys liked this Chapter. I was going to make this chapter the one where i change her but i had a dream and well i decided that i better listen to my dream. Please please review and tell me what you think. Please? 


	8. Surprise!

**Surprise Surprise!**

I kissed Edward on the head.

"ALICE!" I screamed. "Get down stairs and bring your keys!" I ran down the stairs amazingly without falling on my face! Alice was waiting for me at the front door. I took her by the hand and lead her outside.

"Is everything okay?"

"No" I lied. I couldn't tell her yet we were to close to Edward and I wanted to leave. I couldn't let him find out what I was doing. I had to let him think I was mad at him.

"What's wrong?" She was worried. I couldn't tell her not until we were at least in the car.

"I'll tell you later." I winked. Hoping that she would get what I was trying to do and to my luck it worked. We got into the car and we speed off. We were more then half way out of the drive way.

"Okay now tell me what's…" She cut off. She was having a vision. When the vision was over she gave me a wicked smile. "This is totally awesome!" She smiled." You shouldn't have left him like that. He's going to think that you hate him."  
"I couldn't. I had to leave him like that. If I told him he would try to change me mind and I didn't want him to. I really want to do this." Alice's phone started to ring. I loved her ring tone. It was 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee.

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel light when you're gone away

Alice's POV

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? EDWARD ISNT TALKING TO ANYONE. HE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ANYONE! WHY DID BELLA LEAVE LIKE THAT? HE'S SACERED HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE DID AND BELLA LEAVING LIKE THAT WAS NOT FAIR TO HIM!" Jasper yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! DO YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME YOU YELLED AT ME?" He didn't respond." Well then let me remind you … NO SEX! "He laughed." Really? Do you not think I'll do it again? I can make it longer."

"You WOULDN'T" He doubted me.

"Fine then.. No sex… hmmm how long should it be this time… how about a year? How do you feel about that?"

"No… please Alice… honey… Don't..."

"So as for what's going on… I can't tell you I'm sorry. I have to go my love." I snapped me phone shut. Bella was laughing at me. "What?" I questioned.

"A year… Ya right like you could make it without it for a week

"HA! That's what you think. Ask Jasper and he'll tell you about last time."

"Anyways, do you know where to go?"

"Yup, so what are you going to get? Do you know?"

"Right now I'm not sure. I might get two things. All I know is I'm not going to leave until I decided on something and get it done. What do you think?"

"It's up to you."

"You'll help me right?" She asked.

"Of course Bella, What are sisters for?"

"Are you sure you're going to be able to be in there?" She pointed to Gold Coast.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." We walked in and Bella started to talk to the girl that was working, Bella told her what she wanted and she took her to the back and began to work. I held Bella's hand through the whole thing. My phone rang once or twice, it was Edward, I didn't answer it, he would know where we where.

Edward's POV

"Damn it Alice! Answer your phone!" I screamed. What could I have done? We were so happy. Why would she just change her mind like that and _leave._ Bella has never ever been the type to leave. They had been gone for about and hour or so.

Bella's POV

I walked into the house everyone was there in the living room waiting for me… everyone expect Edward. They all wanted to know why I left. I slowly lifted up my shirt revealing a little blue "diamond" belly ring.

"Show them the other thing!" Alice nudged me. I folded the rim of my pants over showing of and fresh tattoo. It was on my hip bone. It was cute, it was small. I didn't want to get something big especially if Edward doesn't like this one. Everyone had huge smiles on there perfect faces. From what I could tell is that they all approved.

"Okay well I should go and get my lecture from Edward now." I teased.

"Don't worry… He's not going to be mad." She reassured me and nudged me to the stairs. I slowly walked to my room. The door was wide open and Edward was in the same position I had left him in. He didn't even notice I was in the room. He was staring out the window.

"Edward?" He didn't say anything.

_Shit what have I done now!_

I walked to the bed and tried to get up on the bed but It was to high up for me to just sit down on the bed. I had to jump. Once I made it on the bed I sat cross legged in front of him. He had still had yet broken his gaze from the window.

"Edward… please talk to me?" I pleaded. He didn't say anything he just continued to look out the window. "EDWARD!" I snapped. He finally decided to look at me.

"I thought you left me." I could see the pain in his eyes. Maybe leaving him like that wasn't the best idea.

"No silly" I kissed his forehead. The pain left his eyes a smile crossed his face. I was about it get off the bed but he decided to pounce on me, smothering me in kisses. After about 40 billion kisses, he pulled back and sniffed the air. I bit down on my lip. I knew what he smelt.

_Please please don't be mad at me_

"Bella… what did you do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothiiiiiiiingggg" I said in a little kid's voice. I bit down on my lip harder and avoided his eyes.

"Isabella… Why are you lying to me?" He said in a sad voice.

"You'll have to find what I did." I said playfully. He sure didn't mind having to find what I did. I pushed him back on the bed so that he was lying on his back and I climbed up on top of him. We were like that for a few seconds before he decided to take charge. He made it so that I was lying down and he was on top of me. We continued you kiss and our hands explored each others bodies. His hands were working there was up the back of my shirt. He place on hand on the arch of my back and the other moved it's was to the front he ran his hand up the middle of my tummy. He pulled up the front of my shirt he looked at my belly button … well more like drooled over it.

"T-That's… T-that's a…"

"That's a belly ring." I teased. I giggled a little.

_I just made you stuttered Edward_

"That's… That's really sexy Bella you have _no_ clue!" He grinned." And yes you did just make me stuttered, what of it? So is this what you went and did?"

"Yes… but." He continued to look at my piercing.

"But… what?" He questioned.

"But that not all… keep looking."

He kissed my tummy and few times right around the piercing. It felt so good. He started to pull my pants off but before they got off very far he saw the tattoo. His jaw dropped and he looked up at me and back down. It was a heart and it had Bella and Edward for all eternity in the middle of it.

"Did it hurt?" He ran his cold fingers over it. The cold from his fingers felt good.

"Not really." He smothered me in even more kisses. We were really getting into it. I knew that I was crossing the line. I ran my hands up his cold chest I grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer to me.

_I can't believe he hasn't pulled back_.

He pulled back. I sighed why couldn't be head just shut up for once? As soon as it was getting good I had to think.

"We can't do this. Not until I change you."

"I know."

"Are you ready now?" I nodded and he bent down and bit my neck.


	9. Bella How'd You Do That?

**Bella… How'd you do that?**

The past three days since I bit Bella have been completely and utterly packed! Emmett and Rose had faking Bella's death; they had finally decided that she was in a car crash after 2 days of fighting on how she would die. Alice helped Charlie and Renee cope with the loss of there now vampire daughter. Carlisle and Emse helped with the funeral which was beautiful. Jasper helped me watch Bella. To my surprise she wasn't really in pain, I mean she would scream once every few hours but, nothing to painful. Everyone in my family was extremely happy with me. They all had there doubts that I wouldn't kill her, they all knew what her smell did to me. They all expect me to kill her. I controlled myself really well. I was happy with myself, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it. Her blood was prefect, she definitely tasted as good as she smelt.

Bella was still not awake, so I decided that I would go out for a run. I couldn't just sit here anymore I was getting excited… really excited. She would be up soon, I need to burn some energy so I wouldn't pounce on her when she woke up.

"Hey, Jasper do you want to go out for a run?"

"Sure." He said getting up and we ran downstairs and went for a run. Bella would be ok we'd be back before she got up.

Bella's POV

When I woke everything was different. I could smell everything. I could hear everything even some of the stuff that was happening outside. It was completely kick ass! I got up and walked to the mirror. The speed was killer. Now I understood why they all drove so fast. I was only a few shades paler then before, I had CURVES my lips were plump and a light shade of red. I gawked at myself in the mirror, the clothes that I had been bitten in were too big. I went to the closet and got some new clothes I pick out a mini skirt and then corset vest thing I had gotten from Hot Topic. I also got some of the more necessaries for underneath. I found the Victoria secrets bag. I put them all on and went back to the mirror to see how the outfit looked.

_Wow_

I looked really good. No I looked more then good… I didn't even have words for it. There were only two things I didn't like, my eyes, were still the same chocolate brown and my hair. I love my hair I was just getting tired of the color.

_I wish my eyes were like blue or something and I wish my hair was purple._

I felt a little funny from that moment on. It was too quite in the house so I decided to go look for a CD. I looked at the CD'S Edward had in his room but to my luck he didn't have what I wanted to listen to. I looked around the room hopping that Edward listened to me and went and got my duffel bag. My hopping was put to good use the duffel bag was sitting near the bed. I rummaged through the bad energetically trying to find my CD player.

"Yay!" I said to myself. Pulling the CD from it and shoving it in the stereo Edward and just bought. The CD I shoved in the stereo was a mix CD that Dorian had made for me. The CD had Bleeding Through, Pantara, Metallica, and my all time favorite Killswitch Engage. When Edward left me my taste in music had a drastic change partially because Dorian. Dorian arrived in Forks and few weeks after Edward left me. He and I became very close, in more then one way. A week or so Edward came back, Dorian just sort of disappeared. It was very strange.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I pasted the mirror. I pulled my bangs in front of my eyes so I could make sure that I wasn't just going insane. My hair it was purple. How can this be happening? I looked more closely in the mirror examining my eyes… they weren't brown they were a deep blue. I sat down in front of the mirror. I sat there for 30 minutes trying to figure out why my eyes and hair were different. I then figured it out. I thought about my hair in different colors and styles. I sat there messing with my hair changing it in every way I could think of. I got bored out it shortly after that.

I went to Carlisle's study and looked at his book finding one I wanted to read and I went downstairs and got comfy on the couch reading.

An hour and a half had gone by since I had woken up and I have spent it all by myself. I decided that I would go to the kitchen and get the phone and call Edwards cell. Before his cell could ring three times… I could smell him.

"Now that's what I call heaven. " As I sniffed the air. "Edward." I screamed He came in the room and stared with shock. I gave him a huge dazzling smile that showed all my teeth. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as he stared.

_How in the hell am I blushing_

"It stayed with you through your transformation." Edward said with a smile and ran a finger along my cheek. "Bella, your warm?"

"Really?"

"Jasper get in here." Edward yelled

"What do you want?" He said coming in the room standing next to Edward. His jaw was on the floor just like Edwards was when he first saw me. "Wow! Bella you look… wow."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Edward growled at his brother.

_Oh stop that Edward_

Edward only growled more." Jasper… Touch her… how does she feel?" He took my hand in his and looked up at Edward confused.

"She cold dude… Like us." He said letting go of my hand.

"Oh my god you guys! I want to try something on you two." They looked at me worried." Never mind I'll just do it." I closed my eyes and pictured Edward with green and red hair. I opened my eyes and laughed. HEHE it worked on them! That's kick ass!

"What?" They asked

"Go look in the mirror." They both left the room. When they came back they looked at me dumbfounded.

"How'd you do that?" They asked. I showed them. They were in awe.

"That's really cool but do you think you could change it back?" Japer questioned. I looked at them and changed my hair back to normal. They did as I did but it didn't work. Only I could do it. I laughed at there attempt to put it back to normal.

_Damn it! She better put my hair back. Or else.._

"Or else what Jasper?" I hissed. Edward looked up at me and laughed. I had the same power also.

"Not another one!" Jasper said stomping out of the room. Within a few seconds he was back yelling at Edward." Edward tell your woman to change me hair back NOW!" He growled before her could say anything I cut in.

"_Woman?"_ I hissed I closed my eyes and "fixed" Jaspers hair. "How's that?" He ran to the mirror and screamed. The next thing I knew was he was being held back by a laughing hysterically Edward. His hair was a bright pink.

"BELLA!" He growled doing his best to get away from Edwards grasp

"Jasper stop this and Bella I know you don't want to and truly I don't want you to earthier but, I cant stand here holding him back much longer so do you think that you could change his hair back now?"

"Jasper you have no scene of humor." I sighed and turned his hair back. Edward finally let go of Jasper and was still trying to stop laughing.

_I'll just have to turn it pink when Alice and everyone are around._

Edward chuckled at my thought and nodded.  
"Thank you Bella … I didn't want to have to hurt you." A sudden acing pain shot through me as if there was no tomorrow. I collapsed to the floor, it happened to fast that not even Edward could catch me. Jasper left the room and Edward bent down to my side.

"Are you ok?" The pain left and I got up.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup… But, I'm hungry.

"It's about time you were." He said grabbing my hand and ran to the car I wasn't about to let Jasper off so easily so before we were half way down the drive way I turned his hair back to pink. Edward and I left and went to the meadow.


	10. First Hunt

Disclamer; I do not own Twilight or New Moon

* * *

First Hunt

Edward and I took off running. I was much faster then he was I only assumed that it was because I had just been turned. I slowed my speed so that Edward and I could run together. I didn't want him to think that I was showing off or anything. Well maybe a little. I had never gone this fast in my life ever! It was exhilarating. I now knew why Edward and his family loved to run some much more then ride in those dumb cars. When I slowed I grabbed his hand. I looked at him and he was looking at me like how a fat kid would look at cake.

"What do I still look that edible? " I said licking my lips playfully.

"Maybe… But, I'll find out soon enough."

We ended up going to the meadow. It was an okay day. It was cloudy. It wasn't going to rain from what I could tell but, I sure as hoped it would. Edward spotted a deer. He bit down on the animal's neck. It made the most horrifying noise I had ever heard. I went to Edward and bent down to him. He pulled back from the animal's neck and looked at me and offered me some. I took it. I bit down letting the hot liquid run down my throat. I was revolting.

"How can you drink that?" I said spitting it back out and whiping my mouth off. Edward grinned at this.

"I knew you would be special." He said as we stood up.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"It means that you don't have to drink animal blood." He smiled.

"Well… I'm HUNGRY! Can we please go find something that I _do _like?" I asked.

"Of course we can." He grabbed my hand and we were running again.

We were home within minutes; from outside I could hear everyone laughing

_What the hell did Jasper do to his hair?_

Everyone thought. I was still getting use to the fact that I could read what people were thinking. It was sort of cool. Edward warned me though that my feelings about one of my power would surly change… especially around this house. I walked into the house hand in hand with Edward. Everyone's head turned to us as we entered the house.

"BELLA!!" Alice squealed.

"ALICE!" I squealed back at her grabbing her into a hug. I pulled away from Alice and looked at Jasper. "Umm Jasper… what did you do to your hair?" I asked playing dumb which only made Jasper made.

* * *

Ok so ya i know this chapter REALLY sucks and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really stuck and this chapter will be added onto. If any of you have an ideas on where i should take this story i would love to hear them and if you think my story sucks... well them im sorry... Ok much love Cat 


End file.
